In recent years, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) technology became very popular, and is regarded as a leading technology for next generation flat panel display. An OLED display panel has low power consumption, self-illumination, wide viewing angle, fast response time, high luminous efficiency and thin panel thickness. Large-size and foldable OLED display panels may be fabricated with a simple fabrication process and at a low cost. In addition, a foldable display device may be easily carried, and is an important development direction for display devices in the future.
At present, in the fabrication process of a foldable display device, usually a plurality of small display screens are connected together to form a whole display panel, and the connection portions serve as folding areas. A foldable display panel formed by connecting a plurality of small flexible display screens may be used in a large display device. However, if a foldable display panel formed by connecting a plurality of small flexible display screens is used in a small-size display device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, etc., the display effect near the folding areas may be not ideal, and thus the display quality of the entire display panel may be affected.
In addition, for a flexible display panel, if the bending radius is large, the bending effect of the display panel may be achieved without a bending endurance capability design for the circuits in the display panel. However, in the case when the bending radius is small, the circuits of the display panel may become ineffective due to the influence of a large bending stress, thus affecting the display quality of the bending area of the display panel.
The disclosed methods and structures are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.